flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilidis: The King's Wrath
Ilidis: The King's Wrath is an upcoming high fantasy tactical role-playing strategy game for the PC, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Pyrohedron, The V², and Display C. The game is being developed by , and is the first entry in the Vemedis series. There is no set release date. =Setting= Synopsis TBA Story TBA Visuals TBA Locations TBA =Gameplay= Controls PC=?? |-|XBox One=Second tab content goes here. |-|PS4=Third tab content goes here. |-|Switch=Third tab content goes here. |-|Pyrohedron=Third tab content goes here. |-|V2=Third tab content goes here. |-|Display C=Third tab content goes here. *In-Battle **Select **View Info **Use Battle Item **Action Skill Prompts **Change Selection **Pause *Out-Of-Battle **Champions **Inventory **Skills **Tinkering **Quest Map **Move **Look **Run **Interact **Game Menu Battles The game's core gameplay consists of battles that set its characters on a three-dimensional hexagonal-grid battlefield. The player is able to control up to nine different characters, called Champions, on the field, each having a set of unique abilities and playstyle that the player can use to win the battle. The game is turn-based, and turns are dictated by the Turn Gauge, which fills up whenever another character performs an action. The rate at which the Turn Gauge is filled is dictated by the Swiftness Attribute of the character; higher Speed means means a faster fill-up. Characters also have a Health gauge, which measures how much hits a character can take before falling it battle. Aside from the aforementioned two, characters have six other attributes. Strength affects the power of physical-based Skills, Willpower affects the power of spell-based Skills, Resilience and Fortitude affect how much damage a character takes from physical and magic-based attacks, respectively, Perception affects accuracy-based Skills, Faith affects the frequency of positive random events that happen to the character, and Vigour affects the acquisition and use of Action Points. Characters can also have what's called Traits, which either passively hinder or benefit the character in some way. When a character has their turn, they have to use up what's called Action Points, or AP, in order to perform. Every character starts with a certain amount of AP, and at least 2 AP is given to every character on the battlefield per turn. Both are determined by the character's Vigour attribute. This way, the player is able to accumulate AP for high-cost Actions. Action Points can be depleted by Moving, using Skills and Battle Items, or by being effected by certain Skills. Moving is the main way to close in on Enemies. Typically, Moving costs 1 AP and the number of tiles a character can traverse in a single Move Action is also dictated by the Speed Stat as well as some external factors. Skills are the main way to defeat the Enemy, and can cost anything from 0 AP to 6 AP. The effects of a Skill can range wildly, but they are split into two types: Attack Skills, Build Skills, and Effect Skills. Attacks damage the Enemy, Builds create things on the battlefield, and Effects inflict various conditions on either allies or Enemies. Most Skills have a Range, which dictates the area that will be effected by the Skill. Battle Items act similarly to Effect Skills, but they are limited by how much of it the player is carrying. Battle Items are just one type of Item; characters are able to be equipped with certain other Item types, which affect their performance in battle. The three battle-relevant Item types are Weapons, which affect which Skills a character can use and the power of Attack Skills, Armour, which mainly affects Resilience and Speed, and Accessories, which have varied effects when equipped. All types of Items are able to be created using the fifth Item type: Ingredients. Experience Points, or EXP, are the main way for a Champion to advance in Level. Experience Points are gained by performing Skills perfectly, defeating Enemies, winning battles, and out of battle, crafting Items, completing Quests, visiting new Locations, and talking to people. Once enough EXP ies gained, the Champion advanced a Level, and the player is given a number of points to invest into Attributes, new Skills, and new Traits. Damage Types There are different kinds of damage that characters can inflict on each other. *Physical **Piercing **Cleaving **Crushing **Bursting *Elemental **Fire **Lux **Lightning **Nature **Earth **Ice **Water **Wind **Darkness Status Effects NEGATIVE: *Burdened/Encumbered *Tired/Exhausted/Sleeping *Unfocused *Dizzy/Disoriented *Confused/Delirious *Infuriated/Enraged *Fearful/Frightened *Forgetful/Amnesiac *Trapped *Wounded/Bleeding *Convulsing/Paralysed *Crazed/Insane *Unconscious *Burning/Blazing *Impared/Blinded *Shocked/Electrocuted *Sick *Poisoned/Plagued *Corroded *Petrified *Chilled/Frozen *Drenched/Bogged *Charmed/Possessed *Corrupted *Shrunk/Transformed POSITIVE: *Strengthened (Strength/Fortitude Up) *Focused (Willpower/Resilience Up) *Reinforced (Resilience Up) *Hastened (Speed Up) *Encouraged (Willpower Up) *Invigorated *Happy Exploration Out of battle, the player can use the main character to explore the lands of Ilidis through a simple map system. The Game Map is punctuated with various Landmarks, which are confined areas that the player can enter and freely roam in a third-person perspective. Linking these Landmarks are Routes, which are simply traversed on the Map. Occasionally, a battle will trigger while traversing a Route. There are three types of Landmarks: Settlement, Wilderness, and Dungeon. Settlements consist of camps, towns, and cities, and for the most part battles seldom take place here. Wilderness is a more neutral type, while Dungeons are always hostile environments. Conversation TBA Champions & Morale TBA Tinkering Novice, Advanced, Expert *Crafting *Brewing *Imbuement Item Tiers: Very Common, Common, Uncommon, Very Uncommon, Rare, Very Rare, Legendary Corruption Champions *'Deljon', Eneriija's Heir **Es'khra **Weapon of Choice: Club, Bare Hands **Speciality: Kiinor Magic **Class: Jack of All Trades *'Imiir', Kin of Dragon **Raa'guun **Weapon of Choice: Swords **Speciality: Fire **Class: Knight *'Wejs', the Lightshedder **Haa'jaan **Weapon of Choice: Spellbooks **Speciality: Light **Class: Cleric **'Xiire and Ka'kha', the Stormcallers ** ** **Speciality: Electricity **Class: Bard & Beast *'Ruuna', the Vivid Visionary ** **Weapon of Choice: Wands **Speciality: Nature **Class: Druid *'Hilii'ja', the High Alchemist ** **Weapon of Choice: **Speciality: Earth **Class: Alchemist *'Vaan'haas', the Cold Enforcer **Akhon **Weapon of Choice: Guns **Speciality: Ice **Class: Ranger *'La'briiʒ/', the Lady of the Breeze ** **Weapon of Choice: Ropesickles **Speciality: Wind **Class: Rogue *'Bon'ev', the Caster ** ** **Specialty: Darkness **Class: Sorcerer Enemies TBA Bosses TBA Skills TBA Items TBA Weapons TBA Armour TBA Accessories TBA Ingredients TBA List of Ideas *Game world is divided into different areas of Illidis; can be a town, city, forest, cave, mountain, wilderness, shrine, volcano, etc. *Four types of creatures: Docile, Wary, Aggressive, and Corrupted **Corrupted creatures are able to be purified *Menu consists of four sections **Character Inventory **Quest Map **Skill Craft: Novice, Advanced, Expert **Team *Universal skills include Herbalism, Tinkering, Alchemy, Sneaking, Stealing, Tactics *'Weapons' **Blunt: Pole, Warhammer, Club, Knuckle Dusters, Bare Hands, Tonfa, Paddle, Eskrimas, Gauntlets, Fan, Whip **Sharp: Dagger, Sword, Greatsword, Battleaxe, Katana, Rapier, Flail, Mace, Glaive, Trident, Scythe, Wheelblade, Hooksword, Spear **Ranged: Bow, Crossbow, Slingshot, Pistol, Rifle, Shotgun, Boomerang, Bomb, Potion, Bolas **Magic Channeler: Wand, Staff, Crystal Ball, Spellbook, Scroll **Other: Shield *'Language:' Vemedis has two main languages: Common Tongue, used for everyday conversation, and Ancient Tongue, nowadays used mostly for names of people, concepts, and places. Whereas Comm * *'Magic:' All of Vemedis' Magic comes from the planet's primordial deities that reside ov *ontongue is exactly the same as British English, Ancient Tongue is wildly different *'Kiinor Crystals', used for: **catalyst for Magic Spells **Modifying/creating weapons, armour, totems, tomes, and scrolls **brewing potions **Enhancing character stats *Build an army against Eneriia by gathering other kingdoms =Development= TBA =Trivia= *TBA Category:Games Category:Vemedis Category:Legends of Vemedis